FF8 on the Weakest Link!
by UltimateOmega33
Summary: FF8 On the weakest Link!
1. Default Chapter

FF8 on.... THE WEAKEST LINK!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own WL, FF8, or the charectars.   
  
A/N: ultimaga2001 IS BACK! I haven't been posting for quite some time because of homework ;). ON TO THE WEAKEST LINK!  
  
Who will be walking away tonite a gillionaire? Lets meet our contestants:  
  
Squall Leonheart: "..."  
Rinoa Heartilly: I'm Rinoa Heart-Angelo get down, stop licking my face!  
Seifer Almasy: Hey chicken-wuss, doin ok over there?  
Zell Dincht: I AM NOT A CHICKEN WUSS!  
Cid Kramer: Hello, I run a garden. I look like Robin Williams.  
  
And our host is....... WEDGE!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lets play- The Weakest Link.  
  
Wedge: Squall, what is the maximum HP you can get?  
Squall: whatever.  
Wedge: Sorry, wrong. Rinoa- what is your boy-friends name?  
Rinoa: Seifer Almasy.  
Audience: *GASP* *Seifer passes out*  
Wedge: Sorry. That is incorrect, the answer is Squall Leonheart. Seifer, what make is your gunblade?  
Seifer: Hyperion.  
Wedge: Correct! Cid-  
Cid: BANK!   
Wedge: What is your Garden's name?  
Cid: Balamb Garden.  
Wedge: Correct. Squall, what is your gunblade?  
Squall: Whatever.  
Wedge: Sorry incorrect. Rinoa-  
Buzzer: BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.  
Wedge: We are out of time. I am unable to complete the question. Who will be voted off?  
Squall: Rinoa.  
Audience: *GASP*   
Wedge: Thats the first word Squall has said the entire show besides "whatever"!!!!!  
Rinoa: Zell.  
Seifer: Rinoa.  
Zell: Rinoa.  
Cid: Rinoa.  
Wedge: It looks like Rinoa is the Weakest Link. Squall, why Rinoa?  
Squall: Whatever whatevr whatever.  
Wedge: Seifer, why Rinoa?  
Seifer: She called me her boy-friend. ick!  
Wedge: Zell, why Rinoa?  
Zell: Cuz she has a dog that bit my T- Board in half.  
Wedge: Cid why Rinoa?  
Cid: She is an annoying brat.  
Wedge: Sorry Rinoa. You are the weakest link. Goodbye.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rinoa's POV: Squally-poo voted for me? Wait till we get home Squally-Wally.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wedge: We will returen after these important messages.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How didja like it? I will post round 2 if I get 10 POSITIVE reviews! 


	2. Who is voted off?

FF8 on the Weakest Link.  
  
Same disclaimer as the first part.  
  
a/n: I changed the "good review" limit from 10 to 5. :)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Commercial!   
  
Camera zooms in on Squall and Seifer fighting.  
  
*As Squall slices upward, Seifer swings downward and breaks Squall's gunblade in half.*  
  
Squall: Awww man. I can't believe I just got this repaired at the Balamb Junk Shop and it's broken already? I'm gonna get revenge if it's the last thing I do!  
  
Seifer: *A phone pops up in mid-air* Do you need revenge? Need to strike back? Call Seifer's Revenge hotline. Call 1-800-YOU-WISH now! Now back 2 our regulary scheduled program.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wedge: Welcome back to...THE WEAKEST LINK! In case your just tuning in, Rinoa Heartilly has been voted off. Remaining contestants are...  
1.Squall Leonheart.  
2.Zell Dincht.  
3.Seifer Almasy.  
4. Cid Highwind.  
Let's play...........THE WEAKEST LINK!  
  
Wedge: Squall, what is the product with the slogan "The Fresh Maker"?  
Squall: Mentos.  
Wedge: Glad to see your talking Squall. Zell, what is your Limit Break?  
Zell: Duel.  
Wedge: Correct. Seifer, what sorceress are you the knight to?  
Seifer: Edea, then Ultimecia.  
Wedge: Correct. Cid, who is your wife?  
Cid: BANK! Edea.  
Wedge: Correct. Squall, what is your flying ship thingy?  
Buzzer: BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!  
Wedge: Time's up. I am unable to complete the question. Well actually I was, but whatever. Who will be miserable and leave tonite? Vote now!  
Announcer: Strategically everyone is the strongest link, but it is the votes that matter.  
Squall: Seifer.  
Zell: Squall.  
Seifer: Chicken Wuss.  
Cid: Zell.  
Wedge: Squall, why Zell?  
Squall: Very annoying with his T-board.  
Wedge: Seifer why Zell?  
Seifer: Chicken Wuss!  
Wedge: Cid, why Zell?  
Cid: He continually rides his T-Board in the Garden where they are banned.  
Wedge: Sorry Zell. You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye.  
  
Zell's POV: I can't believe I got voted off. Seifer is gonna get his butt kicked tonite!  
  
Wedge: We'll be right back with more Weakest Link in a moment.  
  
  
a/n: How didja like it? I'll post more after 5 friendly reviews! 


End file.
